


Jaedo’s Fanclub

by Doie24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doie24/pseuds/Doie24
Summary: 4 NCT members decide to take matter into their own hands when they find out that their group mate, Jung Jaehyun, has been falling head over heels for Kim Doyoung.Led by Moon Taeil, the rest of the members start doing undercover mission in order to get Jaehyun and Doyoung to make out even though both of them barely could make eye contact.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...this is my first ever fanfic in years so please pardon my bad writing :)  
> And english is not my first language so please bear with the bad grammar :)
> 
> Anyway, the first chapter somehow ended up being NCT-centric fic rather than Jaedo’s -_-

** Johnny : why hasnt  Donghyuk reported anything? **

** Mark : Give him some time, dude **

** Donghyuk : ik you’re the only real one,  Mark ~~~~**

** Y uta : excuse me, i thought this is  JD’s chatroom, not MH’s **

** Taeil : alright, so what happened,  Donghyuk ? **

** Donghyuk : not much.  Doyoung hyung is at the bathroom now and  Jaehyun hyung is next to me playing with his phone **

** Mark : So, do they share one bed? **

** Yuta : get your h orny ass outta here, mark **

** Donghyuk : unfortunately, im the one who shares the bed with  Jaehyun hyung. **

** Taeil : goddamit **

** Donghyuk : wait, i have an idea **

* * *

“Who are you texting?”

Donghyuk glances at Doyoung who just finished showering and quickly locks his phone.

“My mom. She asked me how’s Singapore.” Donghyukmentally apologized to his mom for using her to lie.

Doyoung nods and the rooms grows quiet again. Donghyuklooks at Doyoung and shifts his gaze to Jaehyun who’s busyscrolling through his instagram feed. Donghyuk let out a sigh as he is being trapped in the awkward position and he blames it on his blind love towards Mark.

He was originally supposed to be roomed with Taeil until Mark came to him and bring him kimchi jjigae.

“So, what’s your wish?” Donghyuk asked while scooping a rice and kimchi jjigae’s broth into his mouth.

“You know that manager told me to sleep with Doyoung and Jaehyun hyung, right?”

“Hmm...I dont like where this is going but, go on.”

“Can we switch room?”

Taeil shook his head as he watched Donghyuk packing his clothes and leaving the room. To Donghyuk’s defense, Mark made such a big effort to get him the kimchi jjigae although it didn’t really taste good.

And that’s the story about how he ended up being in the same room as Doyoung and Jaehyun, the roommate combination that all members avoid at all cost, except for Jungwoo because he loves drama and Taeyong because he seems to can’t be apart from Doyoung.

“Hyung, since I cant stay still while sleeping, should we switch place?”

Donghyuk was asking for a death wish, and he himself is very aware of that fact when Doyoung quickly turned his head to Donghyuk with a deadly glare.

“I mean,” Donghyuk pouts. “I’m just afraid that Jaehyunhyung will ended up on the floor tomorrow morning. Thisconcert really drained my energy and you guys know that the more tired i am, the busier i become while sleeping, right?”

Doyoung mentally rolls his eyes and let out a sigh. “Fine.”

“I’m gonna wash myself.” Jaehyun says as he gets up and goes to the bathroom in a hurry so that the

others, especially Doyoung, could not notice his ears that grow red.

* * *

** JN: how’s the progress? **

** MK: Have they made out yet? **

** YT: jesus, MK. When will your puberty phase end? **

** DH: they’ve been turning their backs against each other in the past 2 hours. Im now waiting til one **

** of them break their back **

** TI: damn, that’s so gay **

** DH: haha ikr? Real bros will sleep hugging each other just like me and MK hyung last month **

** MK: You mean that one night where you almost killed me by suffocating me? **

** DH: haha aint that cute? **

** YT: .... **

** JN: .... **

** DH: anyway,  DOYOUNG hyung just turned around now **

** JN: why does it feel like im waiting for the sun and the moon to meet? **

** TI: damn, bro. That’s poetic **

** DH: WAIT **

** DH: NOW WAIT A DAMN MINUTE **

** MK: Tell us **

** DH: JH hyung turned around and now they’re facing each other **

** JN: holy **

** YT: about damn time **

** TI: send us pic **

** DH: its too dark **

** TI: doesnt matter. I can enchance the pic **

** YT: i didnt know you’re good at such stuff, hyung **

** TI: such skill only comes at emergency situation **

** TI: now, DH. Dont forget to turn off your flashlight and shutter sound **

** DH: got it **

** MK: Why am i being nervous? **

** DH: *sends pic* **

** JN: damnn **

** YT: damnnn **

** TI: dayumm. I can see the gayness in the dark **

** MK: Wait, am i the only one who cant see them? **

** DH: alright guys. I dont they’ll make out anytime soon so im gonna go to sleep **

** TI: sleep tight, our DH. You must be very tired after doing this undercover **

** DH: T_T thanks hyung. Im gonna sleep now **

** MK: wait, i still cant see them in the picture? **

** YT: you just dont have that gaydar, MK. Now sleep  
**

* * *

Jaehyun scrolls his phone while occasionally stealing glances at Doyoung. He mentally thanks Donghyuk for turning off the light so that his burning ears couldn’t be seen.

The last time they became a roommate was last year and the last time they share the same bed was back in Chicago for Daily NCT content. So it is understandble that Jaehyun’s heart is beating fast as the gap between him and Doyoung is less than one meter.

He then braces himself up and takes a proper look at the older’s face who already falls asleep. The face was almost fully covered by blanket, leaving only a pair of eyes visible. Jaehyun wishes those eyes were open because they barely ever meet Jaehyun’s as the older will always look away everytime their eyes met.

“Aren’t you gonna be sleeping? It’s 3 a.m. now.”

Jaehyun gasps and he almost fell off his bed when Doyoungspoke softly without opening his eyes.

“H-hyung, I thought you’re sleeping?” Jaehyun asked, genuinely terrified.

“How can I sleep when you keep staring at me?”

Doyoung is sleepy and JH can tell it from his voice that becomes much softer than it usually is. It’s way past Doyoung’s bed time and it’s not a secret that Doyoung will be honest with his feeling when he lacks sleep.

\---

The only time Jaehyun doubted Doyoung’s honesty when he lacked sleep was 3 years years ago when they had just finished their last promotion for their album.

Everybody was practically passing out at the car on their way back to the dorm as they’d been sleeping only for 3 hours a day for practicing and music shows recording.

At the back seat, JH found himself being squeezed by DOYOUNG and TI.

“Jaehyun..”

Jaehyun was startled by Doyoung’s voice as he thought that the older was asleep. “What is it, hyung? Do you need water?”

Doyoung who sat next to Jaehyun, shook his head while smiling. He then rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, making Jaehyun’s heart beating fast. “You know that we’ll be given one month of break, right? I think I’ll miss you the most out of all members.”

Jaehyun was used to Doyoung’s sweet talk because Doyounghad been doing it with all members. One day he’d confess to Taeyong that he liked him and on the next day he’d tell Markhow much he adored the younger.

But Jaehyun was sure that time was different. There’s no camera recording them just like when Doyoung confessed that he wanted to ride a bike together with Taeyong. And on top of that, Doyoung was too sleepy to even open his eyes and he barely could finish his sentence. Jaehyun put down his phone as his hand started to shake.

“Jaehyun...”

“Y-yes, hyung?”

“Why do you keep giving me those looks? I’d understand it if you only do it on camera but..” Doyoung let out a long sigh. “You keep doing it even when we’re back at the dorm and it honestly makes me confused.”

“H-hyung..”

“And that’s why I think I’ll miss you the most out of all members, Jaehyun. Like, I’ll miss you a lot.”

Jaehyun was so sure that those words were sincere until a month later, all of them returned to the dorm for another comeback and Doyoung started keeping distance from Jaehyun.

\---

“Jaehyun...”

“Hyung..”

There’s a pregnant pause in the air and Jaehyun is sure that Doyoung can hear his rapid heartbeat because Doyoung now turns and rest his back against the bed. Doyoung opens his eyes and turns his head to the younger. Jaehyun swears that the older’s eyes are sparkling while staring at him. It then dawns him that the sparkle was caused by tears.

“What will you do if I said that I regret doing what I did to you 3 years ago?”

* * *

“I’ll be back before 2 a.m. so you better turn off the light before that, okay?” Doyoung talked to Donghyuk as he put on his shoes.

“Got it.” Donghyuk answered weakly as he pours milk into his cereal

It is 5 p.m. and all the members are at the dorm except the WayV members who are currently promoting in China for a week and Jaehyun who’s left since morning for his second drama. And with Doyoung leaving to shoot for a new singing program that he’s part of, there are14 members left.

“Damn, I’d break my back if I were him.” Taeil sits next to DH and get himself a bowl of cereal.

“Right?” Johnny joins Donghyuk and Taeil while cleaning his camera lens. “But then again Jaehyun has been on his drama set since 4 a.m.”

“He’s probably gonna be home soon.” Donghyuk said. “I mean, doesn’t he always arrive at the dorm as soon as Doyoung hyung is leaving?”

Taeil nods. “Just like some kdrama where the second male lead is always unable to cross his path the female lead.”

“If Jaehyun hyung is the second lead, then who’s the main lead?” Chenle joins the conversation while rocking his bed hair.

“Isn’t it Jinyoung hyung? I’ve been catching Doyoung hyung texting him lately.”

“Damn, my heart somehow breaks for Jaehyun.” Johnnyclutched his right chest.

“Who wouldn’t? Everybody and their moms know that he’s had a crush on Doyoung since trainee days. Heck, on my first as trainee, I had to witness him clinging himself to Doyounglike there’s no tomorrow. And I knew that there’s no hetero explanation for those interactions.”

Donghyuk nods in agreement with Taeil. “Everybody and their moms except Doyoung hyung himself. I can’t tell if he’s just pretending or he’s actually that bad at reading the signs.”

“He might’ve known, though.” Chenle finally adds his two cents while playing a video game. “But I heard he’s not into younger men. I mean, that explains why he’s close with Jinyoung hyung.”

“I guess he wants to be taken care of.” Johnny sips his coffee while staring out the window. “But Jaehyun is only a year older, right? Not much difference, actually. Beside, Jaehyunhas always been trying to take care of Doyoung, although all of those attempts are somehow rejected.”

“I doubt it.” Renjun passes by and walks into the bathroom. “Jaehyun hyung is still younger no matter the gap. Jinyounghyung is a decent man, anyway. He always buy Doyounghyung food and pretty clothes. I’d fall for him too if I were Doyoung hyung.”

“How much is he being paid by that Jinyoung guy?” Taeilwhispered to Donghyuk and Johnny while shooting laser towards the bathroom door with his eyes

“Probably a lot considering how broke Jeno has become. That little fella is such a high maintenance man.”

Johnny perks up at the mention of Jeno’s name and grins. “Hey, we should just ask Jeno, then. He must know if his dad is close with another guy, right?” 

\----

“I really don’t know anything.”

Jeno is being seated like a criminal with 4 detectives (Mark just joined them) across him while Chenle is at the side watching the scene with amusement. And Renjun could not care less about his boyfriend’s safety and goes back to his room as he’s been lacking sleep lately

“Just make sure to leave him alive.” Renjun said while avoiding Jeno’s confused puppy gaze.

“Do you think it is possible that the golden child of Kim Doyoung is being kept at the dark about his relationship?” Johnny asks with a deep voice of his while taking a very close look at Jeno’s face.

“Dude, you’re gonna traumatize him.” Mark said with a sympathic tone.

“Right, we need to know whose side is he on first and then we’ll decide how to treat him.” Donghyuk smirked.

“Just for your information, your little meow meow is gonna be kidnapped tonight because apparently, he’s on that JY dude’s side.” Taeil added.

“Who the fuck is little meow meow?” Johnny asked, obviously hearing the nickname for the first time.

“It’s Renjun.”

“How did you find out, hyung?” Donghyuk asked, equally puzzled.

Taeil blinks twice and clears his throat. “I-I happened to read their texts while Jeno left his phone on the bed to go to the bathroom.”

“But you’re not his roommate? Your roommate is Yutahyung?” Mark asked.

Chenle who has been listening to the conversation while holding his breath, quits his video game quickly and stands up. “Guys, focus! Now, Jeno hyung. Tell us what you know before Jaehyun hyung is back to the dorm.”

“RIGHT!” Taeil said loudly, way too loud considering what a chill person he is. “How can you not know about Doyoung’srelationship when Renjun knew that the Jinyoung dude has been buying Doyoung food and clothes?”

“He did what?” Jeno asked. He’s fully awake now.

“Don’t play stupid, Doyoung’s son.” Donghyuk threatens Jeno with a toy hammer. “Tell us everything that you know if you don’t wanna see your lil meow meow died on my hand.”

“Wait, didn’t you get beaten up by Renjun last week because you stole his jelly?” Johnny asked

“Who said that?” Donghyuk asked. His voice got lower.

“Guys...focus! FOCUS!” Mark suddenly chirped in while taking the toy hammer away from Donghyuk. He then let out a relieved sigh. “Now, Jeno. Are you sure that you don’t know about Jinyoung hyung and Doyoung hyung’s relationship?”

“How many times do I have to say it?” Jeno sighs. “I have no idea about Doyoung hyung’s relationship. We usually only talk about my cats and lil meow-I mean, RJ. He barely shares his personal information to anyone.”

“Hm..weird.”

“Very weird, indeed.” Taeil said. “If Jeno doesn’t know, then the only way we can find out is through lil meow meow.”

Everybody grows quiet as they realize how impossible it is to scoop informations from Renjun.

“Can I leave now? I need to find my glasses.”

“Alright, you may leave now. Next time we’re summoning you, make sure you’re not useless.” Donghyuk sends Jenoaway and hides behind Johnny when Jeno raised his hand.

“What should we do, hyung?” Mark asked Taeil

“For now, let’s just wait and see. It is possible that lil meow meow was just making up a story to make us feel threatened. Remember last month when he told us that Doyoung was on a date with someone while all of us were eating out and turned out Doyoung was at the dorm the whole night?”

Donghyuk nods. “There was only him and Renjun at that time, right?”

“I thought Jaehyun hyung wasn’t with us?” Mark asked

“Yeah, but there’s no way Doyoung hyung was on a date with Jaehyun hyung that time. I mean, don’t you guys remember how awkward they were back in Singapore 3 weeks ago? If they’re already on a date, they probably would’ve made out at that time.” Donghyuk explains.

“For now, let’s just focus on our main goal, to get Doyoungand JH together. Donghyuk,” Taeil turned to Donghyuk. “Keep your eyes on Doyoung’s phone. See if there’s a chance to peek at his notification.”

Donghyuk nods. “Got it.”

“Alright, guys. Remember to mute the groupchat and stay lowkey. Even though getting them making eyes contacts is difficult, let alone getting them making-“ Taeil pauses and glances at Chenle who’s now giggling like a 14 year-old boy. “Anyway, let’s work harder. Both will finish their schedules by next week, right? Let’s seize the opportunity by that time.”

“Can I ask one question?” Chenle raises his hand.

“Go on.”

“Why are you guys so obsessed with getting Doyoung and Jaehyun hyung to make-“

“Language!” Mark cut Chele.

“Sorry.” Chenle giggles. “I mean, what do you guys gain from it?”

Johnny approaches Chenle and places his hand on Chenle’sshoulder. “Chenle, my son, have you ever seen someone with a chilli stuck on their front teeth but you’re not close enough to tell them so you just sit there and watch them talking while flexing that chilli flake-decorated teeth?”

Chenle looks around and slowly nods.

Johnny nods and smiles. “That’s how exactly we feel about Doyoung and Jaehyun. They’re literally match made in heaven and the universe has been giving them signs to make out yet they can’t even make an eye contact!”

“Johnny, watch your language, please.” Taeil warns Johnnywith a smile. “Now, Chenle, do you have any other questions before we wrap up this meeting? Since you’re new to this JD fanclub, you might find many questionable things within this community”

Chenle shakes his head. “I somehow can understand everything easily.”

“Perfect.” Donghyuk chirps in. “Now, let’s go back to our room and leave your JD’s fanclub t-shirt behind. Remember, we’re their bandmates, not their desperate matchmakers.”

“Wait, we got merchandise?” Mark asked.

“What merchandise?”

Everyone in the kitchen turns their head to the kitchen’s entrance. Jaehyun walks into the kitchen with a big grin. There’s a visible coffee stain on his white shirt.

“Um, we’re talking about the merchandise from watermelon museum that me and Mark visitted last week.”

Everyone gratefully smiles at Donghyuk for saving their asses and DH smiles back.

Jaehyun chuckles. He place a box of bread on the table. “So, you guys are already at the extent of going to watermelon museum together yet Mark is still denying that you two are an item? Man it up, Mark!”

“Look who’s talking.” Mark mutters under his breath.

“Huh?” Jaehyun turns around. “Did you say something?”

“Nahhh...nothing.” Donghyuk pushes jaehyun away from the kitchen. “Just go into your room and rest. Your eyebag is telling us that you’ll pass out anytime if you don’t get some sleep soon.”

“Alright.” Jaehyun laughs and turns to Mark. “One more watermelon museum date and don’t you dare to deny that you’re not in love with Donghyuk.”

“I know he’s older than me by 4 years but can I say something?” Chenle asks as soon as Jaehyun is out of their sight.

“Go on.” Taeil said.

“God, Jaehyun hyung is so stupid. Why the hell does he think there’s such thing as watermelon museum? How can he not be suspicious?”.

“Right? And he’s annoying as hell.” Mark adds. “Anyway, Taeil hyung, how can you easily accept Chenle as our member when it took me a year to get into the fanclub?”

Taeil and Chenle look at each other and exchange unknown smiles.

“You’ll be a great intl for our team, Chenle.” Taeil smiles while gently while patting Chenle’s shoulder. He then turns to Donghyuk and Mark. “Our Donghyuk and Mark, I see you guys are getting closer to giving each other pet names’ stage. Fighting~”

Donghyuk and Mark exchange a nervous look at Taeil’s remark. Mark then quietly leaves the kitchen while Donghyukcouldn’t help smiling as he munches on the bread that JH brought.

Johnny sits down while letting out a long sigh. “I suddenly miss my Thai bro.”


	2. CHAPTER II

Jaehyun was in the middle of boiling his ramen soup when Doyoung walks into the kitchen with eyes that barely open. His pink buttoned shirt is not tucked in anymore and his hair is not as sleek as it was 8 hours ago when he left the dorm.

There was a moment when their eyes met until Doyoung looked away and went to grab a glass of water. “You’re still awake?”

Jaehyun shakes his head. “I just woke up, actually.” He then glances at Doyoung who’s downing a glass of water. “Do you want some ramen?”

“Sure.” Doyoung said while getting himself a pair of chopstick.

“Hyung, is the ramen do-oh,” Mark who just walked down the stair, got a little stunned when he found Doyoung and Jaehyun sit across each other with a bowl of ramen in front of them. “Doyoung hyung, when did you get home?”

“Just now.” Doyoung said while getting up to get another pair of chopstick for Mark. “Let’s eat.”

Mark can’t help glancing at his side several times as he’s slurping the ramen. There was 2 minute of painful long silence until Doyoung starts talking. “When will you start promoting with SuperM again?”

“In the next 2 weeks.” Mark answered. “If I could be honest, I wish I could stay with you guys a bit longer.”

“You mean with Donghyuk?” Jaehyun asks. A giggle escapes his mouth.

“Hyung.” Mark whines. “I’ve told you that it’s not like that.”

“It’s alright, Mark.” Doyoung laughs. “Just date while you’re still young. Also, judging from how consistent he is about teasing you, it seems like he really has a crush on you.”

“How is that the standard, tho?” Mark complains. “Using that logic, I’m 100% sure that Jaehyun hyung has a crush on you.”

Mark smiles as he watches Doyoung choke on his ramen soup. Jaehyun then gets up to get a glass of water and hands it to Doyoung who hesitately grabs it while taking a glance at Mark who’s currently watching the scene with a stupid big grin on his face.

“That’s diff-“ Doyoung says while trying to catch a breath. “That’s a difference case, Mark.”

“How is that different, though?” Mark asks in confidence. It’s now or never. “I mean, Jaehyun hyung has been teasing you since we were trainees and-“

Doyoung’s phone is buzzing and the three of them shift their attention to the phone that’s on the table. “A Call from Jinyoung Hyung” was popped up on the screen. Mark’s smile drops, and so does Jaehyun’s.

“Um, I’m gonna go to my room. Don’t forget to clean up,okay? I will clean up the next time we eat together again.” Doyoung says as he gets up and walks upstair in a hurry.

“Well...” Mark awkwardly coughs. “Must be related to their job, right? I mean, they’re gonna be special MC next month.”

“It better be.” Jaehyun mutters under his breath while taking another sip of the ramen broth.

“Huh? Did you say something?”

“Nah..nothing. “ Jaehyun gets up from his seat. “I’ll go to my room. Just do the dishes tomorrow morning”

* * *

 **Mark** : He definitely said “it better be”.

 **Donghyuk** : why tf are you still awake at 2 a.m.??

 **Taeil** : must be nice to be young and spend some sleepless night without feeling like dying on the next day

 **Donghyuk** : but you’re still awake too, hyung

 **Taeil** : yuta has been on the phone with winwin since 12 and he doesn’t even try to lower his voice it makes me sick

 **Yuta** : hyung, you remember that im part of this group chat, right?

 **Taeil** : ofc i do :)

 **Taeil** : anyway, what is it, mark?

 **Mark** : So, i was in the middle of eating ramen with jaehyun and doyoung hyung

 **Donghyuk** : im honestly disappointed that you didnt invite me, mark

 **Mark** : Sorry baby bear, your room’s light was off so i thought you’re asleep

 **Mark** : *is typing*

 **Mark** : Wait

 **Taeil** : about damn time that finger makes a mistake J

 **Mark** : Wait

 **Mark** : anyway

 **Mark** : We were eating and then there’s a call from JY hyung

 **Donghyuk** : wowwww

 **Donghyuk** : amazinggg

 **Donghyuk** : what happened next?

 **Taeil** : you sound a little too excited, baby bear :)

 **Donghyuk** : alright, imma head out

 **Mark** : Anyway, doyoung hyung quickly went upstair and then i said smth like “It must be about job, right?” and then jaehyun hyung said “It better be”. Like, damn

 **Taeil** : damnn

 **Johnny** : that’s my bro

 **Yuta** : there better be a fight in front of SBS building next month J

 **Mark** : eyy, that’s too childish, hyung

 **Taeil** : yuta once almost put a wasabi that he always carries with him onto one of the broadcast staff’s sandwich because that poor staff was hitting on winwin

 **Donghyuk** : awww cute <3

 **Yuta** : hehe :)

 **Johnny** : dont feed his ego, donghyuk

 **Chenle** : but how could they eat together tho?

 **Taeil** : brilliant question, chenle J how did they end up eating together, mark?

 **Mark** : I’m not sure. Jaehyun hyung was supposed to share his ramen with me and when i joined him, doyoung hyung was already there

 **Johnny** : hmmm

 **Taeil** : knowing doyoung, he’d avoid jaehyun at all cost. But now they’re eating ramen together?

 **Donghyuk** : much to think about..

 **Mark** : Nah....they were very awkward at that time. No way

 **Donghyuk** : right? He’s probably being polite now that he’s taken to JY guy. Maybe JY hyung managed to melt the bunny’s frozen heart

 **Johnny** : im tearing up right now. no joke T_T

 **Yuta** : there will be a fight, i can sense it :) 

* * *

“Mark, how many times do I have to tell you that you’re not supposed to use scrubber to wash the sauce pan?” Doyoung sighs in disappointment as he looks at the freshly peeled out sauce pan.

“Well, then Jaehyun hyung shouldn’t have used sauce pan to cook the ramen.” Mark nervously tries to defend himself while Renjun and Donghyuk are watching from the living room.

“I see you’re complaining my cooking style now when you didn’t say anything last night, Mark.” Jaehyun walks into the kitchen while munching on an apple.

“You shouldn’t have let Mark do the dishes, Jaehyun.” Doyoung complains while rinsing the perfectly cleaned up sauce pan.

“Wait, did I just witness a favoritism?” Jaehyun asked, clearly dumbfounded. “Hyung, were you trying to blame Mark’s mistake on me?”

“I wasn’t saying it’s your fault. But it’s kinda your fault, too. You know how bad our Mark is when it comes to doing house chores right? Yet you still made him do the dishes and waste this perfectly smooth sauce pan.”

Renjun shakes his head in disbelief as he watches the petty fight. “I hope you guys are aware you guys are fighting over a sauce pan right now.” He then grabs a banana on the dinner table and walks away.

The three of them look at each other and Mark quietly leave the kitchen and joins Donghyuk at the couch, leaving Jaehyun and Doyoung at the kitchen.

“Well," Jaehyun finally breaks the awkward silence. "maybe if you didn’t go upstair just to pick up that call and left us, that sauce pan wouldn’t have turned into disaster, hyung.”

A small “Ooh” escaped Donghyuk and Mark’s mouths and Doyoung blinks rapidly as he seems stunned by the sudden attack 

“Wanna bet who’d leave the scene first?” Donghyuk whispers.

“Of course it’ll be Doyoung hyung. Can’t you see the burning ears?”

“Nah, Doyoung hyung will see this as a competition. He won’t back off before Jaehyun hyung doe- holy”

Donghyuk didn’t manage to finish his sentence as he watched Doyoung left the kitchen and went upstair in a hurry. Jaehyun watched the older leave while munching the apple aggresively. Another “ooh” escapes Donghyuk’s mouth.

“Is it weird that I found Jaehyun hyung kinda cool just now?” Mark asks, his eyes are sparkling

“Yes, he indeed was cool.”

Mark turns his head to Donghyuk who’s practically become a red tomato now and scoffs. “So you did find him cool?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Then what about me?” Mark pouts

Donghyuk sighs. “Alright, if Jaehyun hyung was a fan, then you’re a whole air conditioner, Mark.”

“Stop it.” Mark giggles and blushes. “And don’t forget to address me as hyung.”

“Hyung...”

Both Donghyuk and Mark nearly jumped off the couch as they heard a sound behind a couch. They checked behind the sofa and found Jisung lying on the floor covered with a rug.

“Why the hell are you on the floor? Did you sleep there?” Mark asks, his face is red.

Jisung nods, his eyes are half-open. Donghyuk approaches Jisung and kneels next to him while stroking his hair. He then whispers in the sweetest voice that Mark has ever heard. “Shhh...you did not hear anything, okay? Now, our sweet maknae, go back to sleep.”

* * *

“Hyung, are you and Jinyoung hyung really become an item?”

“Not you too, Jeno.”

Doyoung was hanging at Jeno’s room after the frying pan incident since he’s sure that Donghyuk will make fun of him as soon as he is on Donghyuk’s sight.

“I mean,” Jeno whines. “Everybody has been saying the same thing and I think I’m the only one who knows nothing when I’m practically your son.”

“Shhh..you’ll wake up Jaemin.” Doyoung says as he gently pats Jaemin’s butt “Beside, it’s not true, okay?”

“Are you sure? Then what about those new clothes that you got?”

“That...I got them from someone.”

“And who is it?”

“It’s-“

“Hyung.”

Both Doyoung and Jeno turn their head to Jaehyun who barged into the room without knocking. Doyoung glances at Jeno who looks puzzled and surprised and then looks at Jaehyun.

“What is it?”

“Can we talk?”

“Um...sure.” Doyoung gets up and glances at Jeno again. “Let’s talk later, okay?”

Doyoung then walks past Jaehyun who then gives Jeno a bread smile. “Let’s talk later, our Jeno.”

Jeno could hear Doyoung softly says “shut up” before the door closes.

“It’s Jaehyun hyung.” Jaemin says with eyes still closed tight.

“Huh? Wait, you’re not sleeping?”

Jaemin grins. “I woke up when Doyoung hyung pat my butt. Anyway, it’s Jaehyun hyung, you dumbass.”

“What?”

Jaemin sighs. “You know it took me a lot of energy to repeat my words, right? Go ask Renjun. That cat boy knows everything.”

Jeno blinks twice as he tries to proceed all the informations that he just received. “No way.”

* * *

**3 Weeks Ago in Singapore**

“What will you do if I tell you that I regret doing what I did 3 years ago?”

The air conditioner’s breeze gently blew Doyoung’s dark hair and the light of street lamp that went through the space between the curtains fell on Doyoung’s face.

“What exactly did you regret? Telling me that you’d miss me a lot? Asking me why I was being nice to you?”

Jaehyun wished he could sound like he had not been wanting to ask those questions, but his emotion failed him. Tears started to well on his eyes.

“Everything. I regret everything. I shouldn’t have asked you why you’re being nice to me when deep inside, I already knew the answer. I shouldn’t have told you that I’d miss you only to show up a month later acting cold towards you and leaving you confused.”

Jaehyun stared at the older as both of them swallowed back their tears. His heart was beating fast as he fought the urge to not pull the older’s face closer to kiss the tears away. There was an invisble wall between them that he’d been dying to break down but his head won over his heart. So Jaehyun just listened as the older continued talking with a voice that started to tremble.

“On our way back from the last promotion, It suddenly dawned me that maybe both of us fell for each other. Maybe those distances were closed off not miracolously but due to both of our efforts. I spent a month thinking how should I react to the knowledge that we both might become a thing and then I chose the most stupid solution amongst all; running away from you and from these feelings.”

Doyoung’s eyes are pretty and everybody, including Jaehyun, is aware of it. But the way Doyoung looked right into Jaehyun’s soul and the way he slowly blinked away the tears made Jaehyun clutched the blanket even tighter

“Hyung,” Jaehyun bit his lips as his lips started quivering.. “are you planning to act like nothing happened tomorrow and push me even further just like how you did 3 years ago?”

“I honestly wish I could, Jaehyun. I wish I could.” Doyoung said as he shifted his gaze from the younger’s eyes to his lips. “but I’m afraid that I’m not sleepy enough to bury all the things that I’ve just said deep inside my memory.”

“Then there’s nothing that you can do except engraving those words into your memory, hyung.” Jaehyun said as he gently grabs the back of Doyoung’s neck and pulled the older closer to his face. “Remember what has happened tonight and remember what I am about to do.”

The first one was a gentle peck on the lips. Jaehyun then went for another one as Doyoung slowly closed his eyes. The older then pulled back as Donghyuk whose bed was next to them, fell off his bed and both of them couldn’t help chuckling at the sight as Donghyuk continued sleeping on the floor.

“I think I’ll be kicking my blanket by tomorrow night.” Doyoung said as Jaehyun pulled him into his arm.

“Should I switch room with Donghyuk?” Jaehyun asked as he gently played with the older’s hair.

“No way.” Doyoung said in horror. “Let’s keep it a secret until both of us are sure that this will last for more than a year. I can’t stand being made fun of by that lttle brat on the floor.”

Jaehyun pouted. “But I’m confident with our relationship, though.”

“But I’m not, Jaehyun. What if I like-“

“Love” Jaehyun quickly corrected Doyoung

Doyoung laughed. “Alright alright. What if I love you because of the idea that you love me? Like, maybe I just like being admired by someone and that person happened to be you. What if someone else confessed that he liked me and then I started falling for him too?”

“Hyung, I think you need to sleep because you’re thinking too much now.” Jaehyun smiled as he stroked the older’s hair.

“What time is it?” Doyoung asked, his eyes no longer have the strength to open.

“4 a.m.”

“Shit.” Doyoung cursed. “Remember to not tell the kids about this, okay?”

Jaehyun laughs. “Alright, hyung. But I think you need to get off my body first unless you want Donghyuk waking up to a scene of us hugging each other.”

Doyoung opened his eyes and looked at both of his arms that were wrapped around jaehyun’s body. He then quickly removed them from Jaehyun’s body and turned his back against Jaehyun. “I’ll sleep now. Don’t wake me up until our rehearsal.”

Jaehyun chuckled as he noticed Doyoung’s red ear. He then whispered to Doyoung’s ears. “Good night, baby.”

“Shut up.”


	3. CHAPTER III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this is the final chapter. Thanks for all of you who left kudos for this crappy fanfic lol jk

“So, you’re saying that Jisung told you that he heard Jaehyun called Doyoung baby a week ago?”

Chenle nods. He’s currently sitting with the rest of Jaedo Fanclub’s members at the dinner table.

“Jisung said he’s not sure if he was dreaming since he’s half asleep. And he happened to remember it last night as he saw Doyoung and Jaehyun hyung come home with Renjun and Jeno hyung past midnight. He also told me that he also heard Donghyuk and Mark hyung flirted with each other.”

“Gee...” Yuta glances at Mark who’s now nervously sipping his watermelon juice. “That one must be a nightmare.”

“Anyway,” Mark clears his throat. “We shouldn’t trust Jisung completely.”

“Why? Because if it’s true and so is the fact that you and Donghyuk flirted with each other?” Johnny asks with a smirk on his face.

“Guys. It ain’t the time to focus on our love story, okay?” Donghyuk who’s been quiet since the beginning, finally speaks up.

“Our love story, eh?” Yuta wiggles his eyebrow and Donghyuk rolls his eyes.

“Anyway, what I was trying to say was, we shouldn’t trust Jisung easily. Remember 2 years ago when Jisung said he saw them two almost kissing?”

“Ah...that darned time.” Taeil shakes his head. “We were happily getting ready to disband this fanclub until..”

“What happened at that time?” Chenle asks.

Yuta looks out the window and sighs. “A tragedy.”

* * *

2 Years Ago

The dorm was quiet as no one of the members came back from their Chuseok holiday yet except Doyoung who was in the living room watching The Notebook and Jisung who passed out in Donghyuk’s room as none of the Dreamies were going back to their dorm yet.

Doyoung sat at the couch as his mouth was busy chewing the caramel popcorn. He turned off the light to match the movie’s mood and covered himself with a blanket as it was raining outside.

He was halfway through the movie when someone walked into the dorm while carrying a big luggage with him.

Doyoung who almost doze off while watching the movie, turned his head to the door. It was Jaehyun and the rain had drenched his coat and hair.

“You’re already back?” Doyoung asked, he couldn’t hide his surprised face.

Jaehyun nodded and took off his converse. He then plopped himself next to Doyoung while taking off his drenched coat. “What are you watching?”

Dpyoung moved slightly further from the younge who sat way too close to him. He then noticed Jaehyun’s wet hair. “I’ll make you some tea.”

“Thanks.”

It was awkward and Doyoung admitted it. They had not been left alone off camera since a year ago and both of them knew well why. Doyoung mentally regretted his decision to not join his brother’s trip to Busan as their parents were having a trip at Japan.

Doyoung thought it’d be such a perfect day to cuddle in the couch while enjoying The Notebook for nth times with a cup of warm tea on the table and rain sound outside of the dorm.

But now here he was, visibly being uncomfortable as he sat next to Jaehyun who’s now sipping the warm tea made by Doyoung.

“Why did come back so early?” Doyoung asked while munching on the popcorn to calm his nerve.

“My parents went to Jeju for a trip. How about you, hyung?”

“I’ve said it in a group chat that my parents went to Japan.”

“Oh..I didn’t see the chat.”

It was a lie. Jaehyun was lying. He definitely saw the older’s text yesterday saying that he’d go back to the dorm today and take care of Jisung who went back to the dorm earlier because he couldn’t play games at his house.

And that’s how Jaehyun sent his parents for a trip to Jeju so that he could feel less sorry for leaving them sooner. It was an opportunity that he had to take. To talk it out with Doyoung whom he had not been able to have proper conversation with for a year.

“Understandable since Yuta has been spamming pictures of anything related to Japan in the group chat.”

“How is your parents, hyung?”

“They’re great. I mean, they were excited to have a trip to Japan and ditched their kids at Seoul.” Doyoung smiled. “How about your parents?”

“They’re great.” Jaehyun nodded and looked at Doyoung. “ Oh, and they asked me why I did not bring you to our house and why I didn’t visit your family in the past 2 years.”

Doyoung stared at Jaehyun with a wide-eyed gaze as he was taken aback by Jaehyun’s words.

Jaehyun took off his gaze from the older and stared at the TV screen. He smiled weakly. “So I told them that it seems like I got dumped.”

“Jaehyun..” Doyoung called the younger’s name weakly.

“And they asked me why. And then I told them that I wish I knew the reason, too.” Jaehyun bit his lower lip as he fought back the tears that were about to fall. He then looked at the older whose eyes were red. “I wish I knew why you woke up that day and decided to not talk to me. I wish I knew what I did so wrong to deserve such a different treatment from you after you told me that you’d miss me so much. I wish- I wish I had told you that I love you and-“

The room grew quiet as the movie ended and the rain was falling heavily. Doyoung gently reached the younger’s face and the younger looked at him with teary eyes. They stared at each other for a minute and Jaehyun leaned closer to Doyoung’s face. Their lips were about to meet until Doyoung pushed Jaehyun away and immedieately stood up.

“No.” Doyoung let out the breath that he’d been holding for a long time that his lung was about to burst. “I’ll-I’ll go back to my room.”

Jaehyun stared at the blank TV screen as his hand was still holding onto the tea cup once Doyoung went to his room.

* * *

“Wait, so that’s all? It ended with Jaehyun hyung staring at the TV screen for an hour?”

Yuta nodded. “Jisung said he even hid behind the cabinet in case something happened. But nothing happened. So he went back to his room with disappointment.”

“But isn’t it amazing how Jisung managed to stay still to watch that scene?” Donghyuk asks. “I’ll never be able to watch my coworkers kissing each other.”

“Why not?” Mark giggles. “I’ll pay a bucket for a VIP seat after all the frustrations that we felt watching them two.”

“That’s just you and your puberty ass, Mark.” Yuta scoffs.

“Anyway, we thought even though they didn’t kiss, it could be a start of something new, right? Like, maybe Doyoung finally could feel the hidden spark. But around a month after that almost kissing accident..” Taeil sighs as he doesn’t have the strength to continue his sentence.

“But what?” Chenle asks, he’s now fully invested into the story.

\---

“Ugh. Why isn’t he back yet?”

Mark was waiting for his roommate who had been going out since 7 p.m. with his friend. Donghyuk who sat next to Mark, checked the clock that read 3 a.m. it was understandable that they were worrying sick because Doyoung was not the type that would go home past midnight. And the fact that he did not mention the name of friend he’s going with made them worried even more.

“Is he picking up?” Donghyuk asked Mark who had been making more than 20 calls to Doyoung.

Mark shook his head. “I can’t reach him now.”

Donghyuk groaned. “Ugh, perfect.”

They both turned their head around as they heard someone opened the door. It was Jaehyun who had been passing out in his room since 5 p.m.

“What are you two doing at this hour?”

Mark and Donghyuk nervously glanced at each other and Mark finally spoke up after more than 10 seconds of silence and nervous glances.

“We were waiting for Doyoung hyung.”

“He’s not home?”Jaehyun looked at Mark who slowly nodded. “Since when did he leave?”

“A-around 7 p.m.” Donghyuk answered with a small voice.

“Who is he going with?”

“A friend but he didn’t mention the name.” Mark nervously swallowed his saliva as he noticed the older’s voice grew lower. “We couldn’t reach him and-“

Mark’s words were cut by a noise from outside of their dorm. 2 seconds later, the door opened and Doyoung was there,being carried by a face they had never seen before. The man carrying Doyoung was tall with blonde hair that stood out even in the dark room.

He was visibly taken aback by the presence of 3 men who were giving him subtle glares and then he proceeded to bow. “Um, hello. I’m sorry for barging into your dorm at this hour.”

“Who are you?” Mark asked as he hid behind Donghyuk.

“I’m Seojoon and I’m Doyoung’s-“

“Boyfriend.” Doyoung who was dozing off, showed his gummy smile as soon as he woke up. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“God.” Mark muttered under his breath. “I wanna leave the scene.”

Jaehyun finally noticed Doyoung’s messy hair, black shirt that was barely buttoned and a belt wrapped around his tiny waist that was barely buckled up. His eyes grew warm and starting to get blurry.

“Hyung, I think you need to get into your room before our manager catches us. You’re too drunk right now.” Donghyuk warned Doyoung who’s still all giggly while looking at the man’s face.

“Ah, you’re right.” Doyoung pouted. “See you tomorrow, hyung.”

“You have a schedule tomorrow, Doyoung.” The man smiled at Doyoung as he picked up a strand of eyelash that fell on the younger’s red cheek.

“Ah, right. Then see you on the next day.”

Donghyuk nudged Mark who’ had been watching the scene with an open mouth. “Mark, bring Doyoung hyung to your room.”

Mark nodded and took his roommate from the stranger’s arms. “Um, let’s go to our room, hyung.”

Doyoung giggled as he clung onto poor Mark. But his smile then dropped as he noticed Jaehyun who was standing in the dark with red eyes.

“Well, I think I need to properly introduce myself before I’m leaving.” The stranger tidied up his wirinkled black suit. “My name is Lee Seo-joon and I work at JTBC. Me and Doyoung knew each other through the program that we both worked on 5 months ago.”

Donghyuk nodded. “I see..anyway, I’m Donghyuk and the one-um, the one behind me is Jaehyun. The one who just left with Doyoung hyung is Mark.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you guys from Doyoung.” Seojoon smiled as he shook hands with Donghyuk and Jaehyun who was not bothered to put a smile on his face.

“Well, I hope those were good things.” Donghyuk awkwardly smiled as he noticed Jaehyun’s darkening face.

Seojoon laughed and then looked at his watch. “Well, I guess I gotta leave now. See you guys next time.”

Donghyuk bowed down and let out a long sigh as soon as Seojoon left the door. He then glanced at Jaehyun who was still staring at the door. “Let’s just hear Doyoung hyung’s explanation tomorrow.”

\----

“Wait, Doyoung hyung had a boyfriend?” Chenle asks, it’s clearly a news for him.

Yuta nods. “The only ones who know about this is the people here and Jeno.”

“Wait, I thought Ten knew about this? I think he’s mentioned about Doyoung’s rich ex once or twice, though.” Taeil asks.

“It’s just because he has a gay-dar, hyung.” Donghyuk answers as he takes a notice of the relieved sigh that Johnny let out.

“Anyway, much to our joy, Doyoung broke up with his rich boyfriend like two weeks after that night.”

“That was fast.” Chenle then furrows his eyebrow. “Anyway, how did you guys find out?”

Mark nervously sips the juice. “I happened to hear their phone conversation as I was sleeping. Anyway, it was understandable because Doyoung hyung has always said that he wants a long-running career. He was beating himself for weeks after that night.”

Chenle nods. “So, does that mean Jaehyun hyung’s love was one-sided?”

Mark shakes his head. “I actually saw Doyoung hyung got teary eyed when he looked at Jaehyun hyung who was already about to burst into tears that night.”

“And we believe that aside to have a long career, one of the main reason that Doyoung broke up with his rich boyfriend is Jaehyun. I mean, after that breakup, he slowly started having more conversations with Jaehyun.”

Johnny nodded along to Yuta’s story. “But that time, the table was turned. The relationship between them two made it look like Doyoung was the one who was having a one-sided crush. It was damn frustrating, honestly. It made me wanted to make them kiss each other so bad.”

“Anyway, back to the thing that Park Jisung said. No matter if he heard it or it’s just part of his dream, I think we can say that it is a good sign. But we shouldn’t be too happy about it and instead, we should investigate it.”

“How?” Mark asks Taeil.

Taeil and Donghyuk exchange a look and nod at each other.

* * *

“Jaehyun hyung.”

Jaehyun glances at his side where Donghyuk and Mark sit and look at him with unknown smiles. He then glances at Doyoung who’s currently sitting next to Jeno and watches his son playing video game. “What is it?”

“Hyung has been shooting many dramas, right? I wanna ask you about something.”

Jaehyun sighs. “No, Donghyuk. They did not just give free meals to anyone. You’ve asked me this before.”

“Wait, that’s not what I wanted to ask.” Donghyuk looked at Jaehyun with confused look.

“That’s not it? Sorry.” Jaehyun giggles. “What is it?”

Donghyuk sighs. “I’ll forgive you just this time. Anyway, what I wanted to ask is, you see, do you think 2 people who called each other baby are in relationships?”

Doyoung’s smile drops and Jeno lifts his lips upwards. Jaehyun then nervously coughs. “Well, they could be dating.“ He steals a quick glance at Doyoung who’s now sending him subtle glare. “Buut it is also possible that they’re not dating”

“What does this question have to do with drama, anyway?” Doyoung asks. His palm starts to sweat.

“I mean, Jaehyun hyung has read many drama scripts, right? So, maybe he has more experience when it comes to such thing to answer my question.”

“You have many experiences too, though. I heard you and Mark are already at a stage of giving each other pet names.”

“Wait, who told you that?” Mark who’s been supressing his smile since the beginning, couldn’t hide his surprised face as his eyes grew big.

Jeno who’s been smiling the whole time, drops his smile and leans his head on Doyoung’s shoulder. The older then pulls Jeno closer and hugs him.

“Anyway...” Donghyuk clears his throat. “It’s a good thing if it means they’re not in relationship..”

“Why do you ask, though?” Jaehyun asks as he tries his best to not feel jealous as he watches Jeno being cuddled by his boyfriend.

“Well, I have a friend whom I thought was single until I heard him being called baby by his friend.”

“And why is it a good thing? Do you have a crush on him? Wait, it shouldn’t be like that, though. You and Mark are dating.”

Donghyuk takes a deep breath and stops himself from rolling his eyes. “It’s not like that. It’s a good thing because I was about to introduce him to a guy who says he wants to get closer to my friend. Well, I guess I should go ahead with my plan, then.”

Jaehyun blinks and looks at Doyoung who’s now mouthing him “don’t”. He then looks away. “Wait, now that I think about it, it is very unusual for 2 men to call each other baby.”

Mark who’s been scrolling through his phone, immediately opens the group chat.

 **Mark** : Holy! You guys won’t believe what Jaehyun hyung just said!

 **Taeil** : what is it?

 **Mark** : I’ll tell you guys later

 **Yuta** : mark, as much as i love you, sometimes i wanna hit you so bad.

Donghyuk perks up at Jaehyun’s answer and tries his best to not laugh. “You really think so?”

Jaehyun nods. “I mean, just like Mark who called you baby bear, I don’t think I can picture myself calling my friend baby.”

“Right? But Jaehyun hyung isn’t an affectionate person so of course you can’t do it.” Donghyuk then looks at Doyoung whose face is pale now. “Hyung, what do you think?”

“Me?” Doyoung gulps as everybody is paying attention to him. “Well, I think you should just go ahead with your plan. If he’s really being in a relationship, he’ll just reject your offer.”

Jaehyun scoffs. “What if Donghyuk’s friend was too polite to reject his offer?”

“Well, he can just go and have a dinner with him and then later tell him that-“

“Hyung, are you really going to go?” Jaehyun asks, his face looks betrayed.

“Holy-“ Mark covers his mouth.

“Shit.” Donghyuk grins in victory.

Doyoung’s ears got red as he was taken aback by the younger’s question. He then stands up and goes to his room without saying a word, leaving the 4 speechless people behind.

“I’ll-I’ll go back to my room.” Jeno excuses him and stands up. He then put his hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder before going upstairs. “Hyung, goodluck.”

Jaehyun glares at Donghyuk who’s now smiling ears to ears. “Anyway, now that you know about it, don’ introduce Doyoung hyung to your friend, got it?”

“Wow.” Mark exclaims as he watches Jaehyun leave.

“Wow.” Donghyuk clutches into his right chest. “My heart just skipped a beat.”

“Don’t you think this looks like that scene from Reply 1988 where the male lead told the female lead to not go to blind date?”

Donghyuk nods. “Anyway, have you told the rest?”

“Oh, right. The group chat.”

Mark opens up the groupchat with more than 20 unread messages and he isn’t bothered to read each of them/

 **Mark** : We did it guys!!! They finally admitted it!!

Johnny, Taeil, Yuta and Chenle barge out of their room in harmony with phones on their hands.

“Yooo dude!!!” Johnny screams in a low voice. “We finally did it?”

“Did they kiss in front of you two?” Taeil asks with a big grin on his face, clearly excited to know the detail.

“It’s much more than that, hyung.” Donghyuk grins.

“Did they two make out in front of you?” Johnny asks, which caused Mark to choke on his saliva.

“I wish that was the case.” Mark mutters under his breath. “Anyway, what Jaehyun hyung said to Donghyuk was-“

“Now that you have known, don’t introduce Doyoung hyung to your friend.”

“Damnnn.” Chenle says as he was deeply impressed by Jaehyun.

“That’s my bro.” Johnny wipes his non-existent tears off from his cheek.

Yuta nods and looks at Taeil whose eyes are teary. “Wait, hyung. Are you crying?”

“This feels like a dream..” Taeil mutters under his breath and sniffs. “Anyway, where are they?”

“Jaehyun hyung followed Doyoung hyung to his room.”

“Are they making out?” Taeil asks in a weak, yet excited voice.

“I doubt it. Doyoung hyung was too mad at Jaehyun hyung.”

“Damn, it’ll be hotter.” Johnny says, followed by Mark’s giggle.

* * *

“What is it?” Doyoung glares at Jaehyun who’s still at the door.

“Hyung, I don’t think you’re the one who’s supposed to be mad.”

“Really? Then should we switch our position?”

“Wait, right now? In this room?”

“What are you talking about?” Doyoung asks, genuinely confused until he notices Jaehyun’s ears that grow red. “Hey. Are you being serious right now?”

“I mean,” Jaehyun pouts. “I thought what you meant was-“

“Stop it.” Doyoung stops the younger from speaking more as his own face starts growing red.

“Hyung, are you really planning to meet Donghyuk’s friend?”

Doyoung sighs. “I was just trying to make Donghyuk stop suspecting us, Jaehyun. Didn’t you see that stupid giggle that Mark let out while playing with his phone? Those kids were definitely up to something.”

“So, are you saying that you’ll meet Donghyuk’s friend just to make them stop suspecting us?”

“Well, it’s not gonna happen since they already knew about us.”

“So, you’d go if they didn’t know?”

Doyoung sighs. “I think we should just talk later.”

“No, we need to talk it out now, hyung.” Jaehyun finally moves and sits next to Doyoung on the bed. “I didn’t even get to know what you were talking about with Jinyoung last week.”

Doyoung couldn’t help chuckling when Jinyoung’s name is mentioned. “So, this is what it’s all about? Jinyoung hyung?”

“Well, technically. But-“

“We were just talking about the show that we’ll be attending next month, okay? Like, about what outfit should we wear and all.”

“But why did it have to be at past midnight?”

“Because both of us are night-owls? Beside, Jinyoung hyung was getting ready for his group’s comeback so he got no time to text me during the day.” Doyoung looks at Jaehyun who couldn’t hide his relieved smile. “Are we done? Can we talk about how you ruined our undercover?”

“Well, you still haven’t answered my question regarding Hyuk’s friend-“

“I won’t go, okay? I mean, why would I go there when I’m in a relationship with someone? Do you really think of me that lowly?”

Jaehyun blinks repeatedly as he was surprised by the turned around situation. “Wait- it’s not like that. I was just- I’m sorry hyung. I was afraid that you’d fall for that guy and-“

“Jaehyun, how should I prove it to you that I am in fact, in love with you?” Doyoung asks as he realizes how insecure the younger has been in the past 2 months.

“Prove?” Jaehyun blinks his eyes repeatedly.

“Yeah, a proof so that you won’t create scenarios in your head anymore.”

“Well...” Jaehyun smiles ears to ears and his cheeks start to blush. “How about we go to a hot-“

“Not that, Jaehyun.” Doyoung sighs. “I think you need to stop being roommate with Mark.”

“Then should we become roomma-“

“No.”

Jaehyun pouts like a little kid as if he did not just invite the older to stay at a hotel. “Then there’s only one way.”

“What is it? I’ll do it.”

“Really?”

Doyoung nods. “As long it doesn’t involve anything close to your dirty thought.”

“Announce our relationship to Donghyuk.”

“Well, I don’t think we need to announce it anymore. That grin really told it all.”

“Well, it is possible that he didn’t get it. He could possibly think that I had a one-sided crush on your or something.”

Doyoung looks at Jaehyun who’s pouty again and sighs. “Alright.”

Jaehyun grins. “You have to do that while holding my hand.”

Doyoung opens his mouth for a moment to protest but he decides that it’s no use. So he reaches Jaehyun’s left hand. “Just know that I won’t let you live if you decide to break up with me after all the humiliation that I’m going to get through in front of my biggest enemy.”

Jaehyun nods excitedly. “Got it.”

They go downstair hand in hand and find Donghyuk sitting by himself at the couch. Doyoung mentally thanks Mark for leaving because it means one less person who doesn’t witness the embarrassing event that’s about to unfold.

Doyoung clears his throat and approaches Donghyuk who still doesn’t realize the presence of two people who are holding hands. “Hey Donghyuk.”

Donghyuk turns around to face Doyoung and his eyes almost popped off as he notices the tight hand-holding. “What the-“

“Donghyuk, me and Jaehyun are dating. It’s been 2 months.”

Donghyuk was about to open his mouth but Doyoung cut him off. “You must be wondering why I’m announcing this to you. Don’t question it and just pretend like you’ve never seen this bizzare event.”

“Holy-“ Donghyuk finally speaks up.

But it soon was followed by a series of “Holy Shit” from the kitchen which caused both Jaehyun and Doyoung to turn their heads around. Much to Doyoung’s horror, Taeil, Johnny, Yuta and Chenle are standing at the kitchen. Each of them hold a pizza box.

“Am I dreaming?” Chenle asks, his mouth is still wide open.

“Judging from Doyoung’s face that starts to get red, no, you’re not dreaming, son.” Johnny reassures Chenle as his lips start going upwards.

“Why the hell are you all in the kitchen??” Doyoung panics and tries to pulls his hand away from Jaehyun’s. But Jaehyun holds onto Doyoung’s hand like there’s no tomorrow.

“What is it?” Taeyong who just woke up, walks down the stair and he pauses when he notices Jaehyun and Doyoung holding. “Oh, so you guys finally made your relationship public, huh? Congratulations.”

“Hyung, how did you know?” Donghyuk asks Taeyong who’s now in the kitchen to get himself a pizza.

“Well, Doyoung has been insisting to buy us a couple ring so I guess he’s just trying to hide all those couple items that he got. And coincidentally, Jaehyun wears the same jewelry. What a coincidence, huh?” Taeyong smirks.

“But I bought you a couple ring because I really love you, though.” Doyoung then glances at Jaehyun who’s looking at him with a betrayed look. He then whispers to Jaehyun’s ears. “As bestfriend, Jaehyun.”

“I smell some pizza~” Renjun gracefully walks down the stair and just like Taeyong, he stops midway as he notices Jaehyun and Doyoung. “Hyung...why are you two..”

“They knew it, Renjun.” Doyoung weakly motions him to come down. “Get yourself some pizza and go back to your room. Get Jeno one slice, too.”

“They finally knew??” Renjun runs downstair with a lightning speed. “Does that mean I can stop pretending now?”

“Wait, you knew??” Donghyuk asks.

Renjun nods. “It’s honestly fascinating how you guys have no idea about it.”

“Then why did you talk about how perfect Jinyoung hyung is for Doyoung hyung back then?” Chenle asks.

Renjun smirks. “It’s a method invented by a genius named Huang Renjun. I did it so that you guys could shift your attention to Jinyoung hyung. I’m a genius, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, a genius and one good liar.” Donghyuk scoffs. “I’m honestly worried about Jeno now.”

Renjun snorts and takes 2 slices of pizza with him. “At least I didn’t create a group chat just to gossip about the possibility of their groupmates being in a relationship.”

“Hey, it’s called discussion, not gossip.” Mark protests. “Beside, we also tried our best to make Jaehyun and Doyoung hyung to realize their feelings for each other.”

“Wait- you guys what?” Doyoung was visibly confused as he blinks repeatedly.

“They created a group chat to root for you two, hyung.” Renjun giggles as he walks upstair. “Taeil hyung is the leader, by the way. Oh, and they almost ended Jeno’s life just because he didn’t wanna share about your relationship with Jinyoung hyung.”

“Don’t you guys have anything else to do?” Doyoung asks. He couldn’t help feeling a bit creeped out by his members.

“No, we don’t.” Taeil responds blandly as he plops himself down next to Donghyuk. “That’s why we created the groupchat.”

Yuta snorts. “What the hell took you two so long anyway? It’s damn frustrating for us viewers.”

“So, did you two already make out?” Mark asks innocently.

“I want to but Doyoung hyung- ouch.” Doyoung’s nudge caused Jaehyun to unable to finish his sentence.

“Well well..” Taeil sighs. “Now that you are finally dating, I guess it’s time for each of us to leave the group.”

“Wait, we can actually use it if they break up, though.”

“We won’t” Jaehyun says firmly while glaring at Donghyuk.

“Ooh..” Yuta purses his lips.

“Anyway, now that the group chat has been disbanded, I kinda feel empty.” Johnny sighs as he takes a bite of the pizza.

“Doesn’t that mean you have to re-evaluate your life?” Doyoung asks, genuinely concerned of Johnny’s boring life.

“Who says we don’t have anything else to do?” Mark exchanges an unknown smile with Yuta.

“Yeah, we definitely do have something to do.” Yuta wiggles his eyebrow and creepily smiles at Johnny.

“Wait, do we have another stuff to do? Why wasn’t I brought into the discussion before.” Johnny asks, he couldn’t help feeling betrayed.

“Just wait and see, Chicago boy.” Mark slowly runs his finger through Johnny’s brown hair. “Just wait and see.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes and leaves the scene with Jaehyun following him from behind like a lost puppy. Jaehyun then turns around and smiles at Mark.

“Count me in, bro.”

* * *

Mark creates “John10” Group

Mark adds Yuta tothe group

Mark adds Jaehyun to the group

Mark adds Renjun to the group

Mark adds Yangyang to the group

 **Mark** : Yo, wassup guys. This is your leader, Mark Lee

 **Yuta** : shut up and just get to the point, mark

 **Mark** : :(


End file.
